


Irresistible

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca was struggling and Chloe is just irresistible. <br/>Also know as the time I tried to write Bechloe shower smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

“Ahh, Fuck not again,”

Beca had once again woken up to the memory of her parents fighting every day from when she was just a kid. She remembers them like they had just happened hours ago. All of the screaming and the constant fighting. She remembers going up to her room and just crawling up in to a ball and crying herself to sleep every night for months on end. She hated it. After all of that she shut herself off from the rest of the world and became a typical moody distant teenage alt girl. She put in that ear spike and put on those headphones and never went back.

By this time she was in a college dorm that she shared with a young Korean woman named Kimmy-jin who amazed Beca because not only was she more distant then Beca but also she was even more moody than Beca and she even had FRIENDS. That amazed Beca the most that she could be even worse than Beca at being Beca and still have friends not only did she have one friend but she had many friends. Wow.

Beca opened her desk draw and pulled out a bottle of Vodka and drank. She drank like there was no tomorrow. She knew that if she went to sleep she would wake up with a headache but it was better than the memories of her childhood that haunted her dreams. Half a bottle later she decided that she wanted to go for a walk. With that thought she put away the vodka and walked.

She walked and walked and ended up lost. She pulled out her phone and put on her flashlight and walked back to where she came from. By the time she arrived back at her room the sun was creeping over the horizon. Although she still had a little bit of a buzz going on she could still tell that the sunrise was gorgeous. This was the first sunrise she had ever seen, she’d never been one to get up early but she was in love today would change her life forever, she had a gut feeling she just didn’t know if this was the only thing that would amaze her today.

It was about 5:30pm and guess who decided to come over. Her dad. They talk about Beca and her lack of friends and groups on campus. Beca hates talking to her dad so much so she leaves and has a shower. She walks into the shower room and is singing a song that she wants to use in one of her mixes and she’s determined that she will. She steps into the shower and turns on the water while still singing. 

I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away.

She turns to find the redhead that she met at the activities fair from the singing group what was their name the Barden Bella’s, she wasn’t sure. This redheaded woman was standing there as naked as she was the day she was born and damn was she perfect. Her breasts had just the right amount of perk, her stomach was flat and lightly toned and her arms were just perfect. Beca tried to look away but that’s when her gaze slipt lower than she wanted it to but she looked at the expertly trimmed hair that she saw before her gaze slipt to the woman’s legs that were easily comparable to those of a Greek goddess nicely toned, free of hair. Beca wanted to just reach out and touch her way up that perfect body but she just couldn’t. As the two women engaged in conversation Beca’s gaze dropped but would just as quickly bring her eyes back up to look deeply into the redheads beautiful light blue eyes that like the rest of her were perfect.

They sang together. It was amazing. 

That’s when something snapped deep inside of her she lent forward and kissed those soft pink lips. The redhead was shocked but returned the kiss with just as much if not more hunger and want. Beca pulled the redhead in to her embrace. Beca nipped at the other woman’s lip and was granted what it was that she had desired since the woman stepped into the stall. Her tongue brushed against another tongue as she roamed the woman’s mouth. Her hands graze lightly over the hardened nipples that were previously pressed up against her own chest. She went back for more and grabbed the nipple in between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed lightly then going harder which inflicted a moan to escape from the redhead’s mouth straight into Beca’s mouth, that made Beca want to hear that sound so many more times. Beca made her way along the redhead’s jaw line before reaching her neck sucking, nibbling and marking before she moved her hand away and catching the nipple in her mouth. Every move Beca made was deliberate and slow making the redhead moan more and more with every movement. Beca’s hand had slipped between the redhead’s legs and was tracing lazy circles around the woman’s clit before inserting one finger in the woman’s vagina. Her thrusts were slow and done in a teasing manner.

“If you don’t pick up the speed I’ll do it myself,”

“That’s so tempting but,” she picked up the pace of her thrusts “is this better at all?”

“Much,” Just after this was said Beca slammed her palm against the redhead’s clit, which made the woman release a moan. “Wow,”

“You are oh so wet my darling did I do that to you?”

“Fuck,” That was the only thing the redhead could think or say other than damn she’s good actually amazing, yeah that’s what she is amazing.

Beca felt the woman’s walls clamp down on her finger. She slowed down to bring the woman down from her climax before licking her finger clean and trapping the woman’s lips in her own. Chloe could taste herself on the other woman’s lips it was incredible. 

“Could I take you on a date when you’re clothed,”

“Sure, I’m Beca by the way,”

“Chloe,”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago so don't judge it too much


End file.
